I Think I'm Married
by evenstar lady
Summary: When the Elders call for a life-changing decision, Byakuya and Rukia choose their path. Where it will lead them depends on fate... and their two hearts. ByaRuki, rated M for later. On HIATUS.
1. Trouble

**Hello, everybody. :) First off, apologies for not updating my ongoing fics for some time. I have been feeling de-motivated in writing them, and nothing of late has pushed me to do much on them. But when I get the right inspiration to write, I promise to send a new chapter up when I can. I'm sorry and thank you for waiting. :)**

**Second, you will see a little IchiRuki oneshot that has popped up as my most recent fic on my profile titled '_My Wife's Bedtime Stories_'. This fic was written for a IchiRuki contest (it won first prize yay! so two 1st prizes for two fanfics! :D) and I actually enjoyed writing the fic so much so I put it up here on my profile. Do have a read if you like IchiRuki and children together. XD**

**Third, I have deleted two fics from my profile, one was a NejiHina fic and the other was a Hakuoki one. I apologize to the readers of both fics, because I believe I won't be updating these two fics anymore. It seems scary because I've been on a fic-deleting spree recently. **

**Now this current fic is product of sudden inspiration, as all my other fics are. :) I was watching the Bleach anime post-timeskip and suddenly I felt the urge to type some story about ByaRuki in the proper Bleach setting and timeline. I sort of intend this fic to go about the 'Teach me How To Love' pattern, my first ByaRuki fic. But of course, it will be much more complete and with better storyline. That fic was my very first, and I believe my style has changed. If you have nice ideas on this, do let me know because I really am out. XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach or its characters.**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

The birds chirped slightly outside her window, a hundred sweet possibilities beckoning to her. Possibilities of the rush of wind against her cheek, the warm sunlight on her face, the green grass below her sandaled feet…

'_Focus, Kuchiki Rukia! Focus!_' The petite Shinigami blew the stubborn bang off her forehead and adjusted her position on her chair. Her backside was really starting to hurt, who ordered these sort of hard wooden chairs for the division anyway? They made her whole body ache when she was stuck in the office for hours looking through division reports, like today.

The birds chirped again, sending another rush of temptation at Rukia.

'_Just focus. Training day is tomorrow, so you will be outdoors all day then! You are the lieutenant, don't be tempted!_'

Rukia nodded to herself and hurriedly wrote something onto one of the blank piece of papers. Ever since her appointment as the vice captain of the thirteenth division squad, Rukia had enjoyed her work as a Shinigami lieutenant immensely… _except_ for the paperwork. She was tired but happy from missions to wild forests to hunt for Hollows, she was bruised but ecstatic after a hard day's training… but a day with the division reports could literally _kill _her. Sometimes, Rukia wondered if lobbying to the Captain Commander to ban paperwork from the list of jobs of a vice captain was a valid move.

"Rukia-san!"

Rukia looked up to see her colleague, Kotetsu Kiyone, walk in through the door. Kiyone was a third-seated officer, a position which she shared with her bickering companion, Kotsubaki Sentaro. Following her appointment as lieutenant, Rukia had insisted that both of them address her without honorifics as they always did.

"Kiyone." Rukia smiled. "Where is Sentaro?"

"I don't know. I bet he's slacking off!" Kiyone held up a knowing finger. "He doesn't work as hard as I do for Ukitake Taichou!"

Rukia could only smile weakly as Kiyone launched into a tirade about how she was the better of the two to serve their captain.

"Did you come to see me for something?" Rukia's question stopped the energetic officer.

"Oh yes!" With wide eyes, Kiyone leaned over Rukia's desk. "I think Matsumoto Fuku-taichou might be looking to ambush you one of these days," Kiyone whispered theatrically to Rukia, causing the latter to cock her eyebrows upward in surprise.

"Why so?"

"I think… she's trying to release the second edition of the Shinigami photobook of desirable Captains this month. And the winner is-"

"Nii-sama won again?" Rukia asked, and Kiyone eagerly nodded.

"I see." Rukia shook her head.

Last month, the poll for the most desirable Captain for the photobook release was distributed among the women in Soul Society. And once again, Captain Kuchiki Byakuya won the votes of the women with almost no difficulty. Not that it mattered to him, Rukia strongly believed that her Nii-sama cared little about those polls, and probably did not even knew they existed or the fact that he had won them each time they were released.

Last month, her Nii-sama had once again topped the polls but the Shinigami Women Association members were finding it too difficult to break through the impenetrable barriers of the sixth division barracks and the Kuchiki mansion. Not to mention that if they indeed do, there was the problem of the ominous Kuchiki Byakuya himself. He hated disruptions in his monotonous life, and only stared long enough at a camera to whisper an order to Senbonzakura to destroy the offending equipment.

And so, the women association had decided to prey upon the runner-up in the polls, the thirteenth division Captain, Ukitake Jūshirō. In the middle of the night, the Captain was gagged and bundled off to a warehouse. Rukia doubted that her Captain was too weak to fend off the Shinigami women, but rather that he was too _kind_. After a few days, the new glossy Shinigami photobook was released, much to the excitement of the public. Rukia had just turned the photobook before blushing furiously at the first page and refusing to look at it at all, protesting at the invasion of her Captain's privacy. The Shinigami Women Association was fined with a heavy penalty for "unlawful distribution of revealing photos of one Ukitake Jūshirō", but that still did not stop copies of the photobook from selling like hotcakes. After the photobook release, Captain Ukitake locked himself up for three days, obviously traumatized by the experience.

And now-

"She's going to ask me for help to get Nii-sama's photos, isn't she?" Rukia asked with a dreaded sigh. "She's asked me for this favour before, you know."

Kiyone only smiled uncomfortably. "Probably because she knows you are the closest person to him and-"

"The closest person whom he would not hesitate to _strike_ down with a sword if he sees me approaching with a camera." Rukia put down her brush onto its holder.

"Why wouldn't he just pose for a couple of photos?" Kiyone wondered. "Doesn't Kuchiki Taichou know that he is… well, good-looking?" The third-seat officer blushed slightly.

Rukia chuckled. "I don't know, Kiyone."

_ Actually, he might not know it._

Nii-sama was a very handsome man, and within the seventeen months following Aizen's defeat, he had only gotten, if it was possible, only more good-looking. He shed his priceless _ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu_ and wore a special collared Captain _haori_ now. Rumours were that the gold lining his _haori_ was in actuality real golden thread, which Rukia wouldn't be surprised to find out if it was true after all.

He did not wear the _kenseikan_ anymore and replaced them with hairpieces at the back of his head, and the hair usually held up by the _kenseikan_ was left to hang over his left eye. The first time he appeared with his new image during breakfast at the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia's eyes had widened like round saucers and she had openly gaped at her Nii-sama like an idiot, until he calmly asked her what her spoon of porridge was doing on the floor.

Rukia felt that his new appearance made him look much younger and youthful, with an overwhelming aura of elegant regality. It did nothing good to her own self-esteem, knowing she probably had decades to go before she could even begin to achieve such image of nobility.

Throughout Soul Society, Nii-sama's new image only made his fans more rabid. The fact that he was the powerful Captain of the Sixth division squad, head of the most famous noble family in Soul Society, and the fact that he never spent time with any female ever since the death of his wife, only served to propel his fandom among the females. Rukia was pretty sure that if her Nii-sama were to walk through Seireitei unarmed, there were hundreds of women who would not hesitate to jump him on the spot.

He remained at the top position for Shinigami women polls as most wanted bachelor in Soul Society, top for the Captain most wanted for a photobook, and the hottest male in all of Seireitei. A few months ago, Rukia had been mortified when Matsumoto Rangiku had approached her with a task to obtain illegal photos of a half-naked Byakuya, which she hurriedly turned down on the spot.

Rukia herself thought Nii-sama a very handsome man but he was also a man of… very few words. He spoke little, went about monotonous days and kept to himself and his peaceful _sakura_ gardens. If she were to go so far to say it, Rukia actually thought her Nii-sama a bit of a… _boring _man_._

"It's okay, Rukia-san." Kiyone smiled, interrupting her lieutenant from her thoughts. "I will just tell her you are on a mission out to Rukongai today if I see her. Just stay in the barracks for the time being."

"Arigato, Kiyone." Rukia smiled as her colleague smiled back.

* * *

"Very well." The cold voice spoke and the messenger bearing the Kuchiki house symbol on his front uniform bowed and retreated.

Kuchiki Byakuya suppressed a sigh and turned back to his division reports on the table. A meeting with the Kuchiki elders again? It seemed that his noble family members appeared to be rather active these days, and kept requesting for meetings with him.

And this time, he was asked to attend along with his adopted sister, Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia was not a noble by blood, she had been adopted from the harsh life of the Rukongai by Byakuya, following a promise on his wife Hisana's deathbed to find her long-lost sister whom she had abandoned.

Byakuya briefly wondered if the elders were going to pinpoint a certain wrongdoing on his sister's part again, as they had once done before. The elders had never taken very nicely to Rukia, her commoner's blood in the midst of their nobility had never sat very well with them. But Byakuya was the head of the Kuchiki noble house and they could not contend with his decision to bring her into the family.

Rukia might have had commoner roots, but she was now a noble in Byakuya's eyes. She fought valiantly in the last battle, and displayed impressive endurance and will that he had never seen before in her. She took the blows and wounds and fought back, like a warrior. He would never tell her, but he was _proud_.

She had changed... so much. And then one day… she asked for the _haircut_.

Byakuya knew Rukia had been hesitating for a while as she considered the idea of a haircut. She spoke of these ideas to Kazumasa, the old attendant in the Kuchiki mansion who also happened to be Byakuya's own personal attendant and whom he secretly relayed these matters to.

Rukia had told the old man that she was terrified of bringing the matter to Byakuya himself, knowing that her hairstyle was one of the similar characteristics she shared with her deceased sister and his late wife, Hisana. It was true, she was a mirror image of his wife and by cutting her hair short, she was going to effectively halve that image. Byakuya struggled for a bit then, and a tiny part of him hoped that his adopted sister would be so terrified that she would never bring the subject up. Another part of him knew that she craved the freedom from the noble family she was chained to, a chance to be her real self someday. He was torn between keeping the same image he had lived with for so long, and allowing her more rein over her life.

She came to him a week later, with the timid question and a nervous expression. But Byakuya was prepared this time, he had the answer.

He said _yes_.

And a week after she had had her hair cut short, Byakuya decided he needed a change himself.

Byakuya shook his thoughts off as he turned his attention back to his work.

_'A lot of things had changed.'_

* * *

Rukia walked through the Kuchiki mansion, her footsteps thudding against the polished hardwood floor. The hallways and rooms remained as vast as ever in the huge estate and the _sakura_ trees in the gardens were as beautiful in spring year after year.

Things stayed the same… but some things have also _changed_.

Rukia continued walking along the walkway. She unconsciously fingered something on her hands and looked down at the white handguards on her arms.

_This_ was one of them.

On the eve of her birthday and three weeks following her appointment as a lieutenant, a box was delivered to Rukia's room in the evening by the old Kuchiki attendant, Kazumasa. Inside the box was a pair of beautiful white _tekkou_ which Rukia had immediately fallen in love with. Kazumasa had departed with only a kind smile without any message but Rukia knew who the sender had been, given the nature of the handguards themselves, which bore a resemblance to a certain pair worn by only one Shinigami in the whole of Soul Society. The _tekkou_ fitted perfectly and Rukia wore them to sleep that night, and was too happy she was only able to sleep little for her birthday the next day.

The next morning, she had hurried to the dining hall to thank her Nii-sama, only to find that he had left early for his division. When they had met for dinner that night, he had seemed his usual cold self and Rukia had never been able to thank him properly for the gift. He did not wish her any birthday greeting but Rukia still went to bed with a smile, treasuring her only birthday gift from her Nii-sama. From that day onwards, she wore the _tekkou_ everyday and while her Nii-sama must have noticed them, he chose not to say anything. Soon, Rukia doubted if he even knew that she was wearing them.

Subtle things had changed between Rukia and her Nii-sama through time. He allowed her more room for experience and did not seem too strenuous with the rules, as when she had first entered the Kuchiki family. And apparently this time, he did not contest the decision of Ukitake Taichou to make her a lieutenant, something which he had secretly done on more than once occasion even if only to keep her safe.

However, the awkward rift between both siblings still remained. Despite conversing a little more than the usual formal exchange of greetings nowadays, Byakuya still chose not to dwell on any form of chatter.

* * *

"Good evening, Nii-sama." Rukia bowed respectfully at the door to the dining hall. Her Nii-sama was already seated at the table, as_ always_. He barely looked up as she walked over to the table and took her seat.

They ate in silence for a bit. Then Byakuya elegantly returned his chopsticks to their holder before speaking, "How were the division duties today?"

He always seemed to choose those unlucky moments when she was doing something incredibly clumsy or embarrassing. Rukia looked up, horrified, in the middle of stuffing her mouth with an extremely large piece of salmon and two seaweed poking out from underneath them. She hurriedly swallowed them whole, wincing in pain at the process.

"T-They are good, N-Nii-sama." Rukia hurriedly reached for her cup of tea, desperate for a lubricant of sorts.

Thankfully, her Nii-sama had not looked her way once. He picked up his chopsticks and started to reach for more food.

"Rukia."

"H-Hai, Nii-sama?" Rukia blinked.

"There will be a meeting with the elders tomorrow in the Kuchiki meeting hall at six in the evening. Be sure to complete your duties earlier."

"Hai!" Rukia replied, feeling somewhat confused. A meeting? With the elders? And she was required to be present? None of those gave her a very good feeling.

"Do not be late."

"Hai."

_ Do not be late._

The four most frequent words he had ever spoken to her.

* * *

Rukia hurried to the meeting hall, her steps fast against the floor. It was the day after, the day of the family meeting. Stopping before the door, she took a deep breath before kneeling down and opening her mouth. "Kuchiki Rukia reporting, my Lords and Ladies."

"Come in."

Rukia took another deep breath and slowly slide the door open. She looked up at the elegant nobles seated in three rows on either side of the hall. Her brother sat at the end of the hall as the head of the family, his expression unreadable as he looked at her.

Rukia was not late, she had been sure that she was not late. There was something about these nobles, they seemed to turn up an hour earlier than the stipulated time somehow and was always earlier than her. Everyone was always _earlier_ than her.

Rukia bowed again as she closed the door behind her.

"Rukia, you may take a seat," Byakuya spoke, his tone deep.

Rukia nodded and obediently took her seat on the left row.

Everyone watched as an old man rose up from his sitting position. Rukia knew this man, he was one of the Kuchiki elders and while he was one of the oldest members of the noble family, she remembered him being slightly kinder than other similarly ranked members. "Good evening, members of the Kuchiki noble house. The reason why we are all gathered here is to address the welfare of two of our family members."

Rukia tried to keep her surprise from showing on her face as she heard the words. Two family members? Were they talking about Nii-sama? And _herself_? What welfare?

Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia sneaked a glance at her Nii-sama. He was sitting in his place, his expression emotionless as he watched the Elder.

It couldn't be anything bad, could it? She had kept her conduct well, she hadn't gotten into any trouble as of late, and she was now a Lieutenant. She had taken care not to soil the name of the noble family, and had even recently braved a calligraphy lesson with the Kuchiki tutor.

It couldn't be anything bad, it definitely couldn't be anything-

"We would like both of you to be married by the end of spring, with your own respective partners."

_Bad. _

* * *

**There you go, and I hope you like this first chapter. It's a little refreshing to write this, because it's been forever since I wrote a ByaRuki fic set properly in Bleachverse. If you noticed, I kept an old character from my previous fic in here because I just found him endearing. XD_  
_**

**Love it? Hate it? Have ideas? Let me know what you think of this fic, comments/criticism/suggestions very much welcomed! It will definitely help me update the story! :D  
**


	2. I Can't Sleep

**Hello there, it's me again with another update. I'm sorry to say that it's not a Demon nor an Emperor fic update (which are current favourites, I think :D), but I hope you will really like this one. **

**The last few weeks haven't been going very well. I fell sick (if you have me on Twitter, you know XD), and then a couple of terrible things happened so I'm not in the best of moods currently. I just wrote this update out tonight because I needed something to take my mind off things for a bit. But I really did like how it came out. :)**

**Thank you for the past reviews for the first chapter, I really appreciate it very, very much. The recent PM/reviews from readers just lifted me up from bad days, it was really lovely, so thank you very much. And **tangair**, if you're readin this, thank you, I was very touched with your words as an author (so much so that I put it up on Twitter XD). Also thank you to **_Gerychi_** and **_Tessaiga**, **_**your words are so very much appreciated**_**.  
**_

**If you haven't added me on Twitter and want to do so, my username is **evenstar_lady**. You can do whatever you want there, rush me, talk to me, update me on things, anything. I'm also just starting to use it because I have it on my phone now. :)  
**

**Also, I have a new poll up, please do have a read and vote VERY CAREFULLY. It might or might not influence a lot of my stories in future.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: As always, I don't own Bleach, but I own the plot of this story.  
**

******Hope you like this chapter as much as I did. :)**

* * *

_We would like both of you to be married by the end of spring, with your own respective partners._

Rukia froze at the words, her brain immediately going into an abrupt freeze. The air suddenly felt too tight, and she was having difficulty to take in proper breaths.

_Married? By the end of spring?_

Her mind was whirring with so many questions and in the midst of the shock, Rukia was sure she was going to pass out from everything that was-

"_Rukia_." The deep voice rang sharp, easily pulling her back to reality. Rukia shakily turned to look at her Nii-sama who was sitting at the end of the hall. His piercing grey-eyed gaze was emotionless. "Return to your room at once. This is not your meeting."

Rukia nodded, bowed and clumsily started to get to her feet.

It was the same Elder who had made the announcement, who spoke up again. "Rukia is not a child anymore, Byakuya."

"She _is_, in this matter," Byakuya replied coldly.

Rukia looked up at her Nii-sama. Beneath her shock at what was happening, she felt a ripple of anger. A _child_? So that was what she was now?

Byakuya turned back to his adopted sister. "Rukia, you are dismissed from this meeting."

It was an order, and she had no choice but to obey him. Rukia unsteadily got up from her seat.

"She will remain _here_." The Elder put out his hand as if to stop Rukia from leaving. Her steps halted, as the petite Shinigami wondered in a panic whose instructions to follow.

Byakuya's eyes had narrowed. "Elder Shou, given your age and seniority, it pains me to remind you of who holds the mantle of the Kuchiki clan leadership today."

The Elder now smiled slightly. "And yet if the Head himself is the subject in the discussion today, that role has to pass to someone else in the clan when we are within this meeting hall. The Elders have all given agreement that I, Kuchiki Shou, am to oversee this meeting today."

There was a murmur of assent through the nobles seated in the hall. Byakuya's features were cold as he slowly took his seat.

"And Kuchiki Rukia, you may remain in this meeting."

Afraid to meet her Nii-sama's eyes, Rukia hurriedly sat back down.

"Now then shall we begin?" All the clan members nodded, the only response from Byakuya was a slight deadly flare of _reiatsu_. Rukia winced slightly, wondering if Elder Shou was looking for a fast death, especially since no one ever dared to question her Nii-sama's authority.

Elder Shou looked out over the Kuchiki clan members as he addressed the hall. "The Kuchiki clan has held the highest point of prosperity over all the Four Noble Houses in Soul Society. The leadership of the clan and the Sixth Division are held by Byakuya-sama to perfect precision, and we now have an additional Vice-Captain in our midst." Kuchiki Shou looked over at Rukia with a kind smile, but Rukia only felt that those complimentary words were superficial.

"Our clan has certainly prospered…" The Elder repeated. "Except in terms of… _heirs_."

_Heirs_? Rukia felt her eyes widened. Was that why they were making an ultimatum on marriages now? Because they wanted _heirs_ to the noble blood? That did not concern her then. As far as Rukia knew, she was no noble by blood, and it was only by a promise to a sister she did not know that she had been given a place amongst the Kuchiki clan. The marriage should not apply to her then, should it?

"Byakuya-sama." Shou turned to the cold Kuchiki clan leader. "You have been denying us the many wonderful _Miai_ we had planned out for you with so many possible candidates. It has been ten years that we have been having this dead-end now."

_Ten years_? Her Nii-sama had been rejecting matchmaking appointments for the last ten years? Rukia felt the disbelieving admiration at her Nii-sama's unfaltering love for her sister, Hisana. It was a famous story in Seireitei, that the highest noble Byakuya had chosen to marry the poor girl Hisana from the lowest district Rukongai. It was almost a fairytale story, at least for the first five years of their marriage until Hisana succumbed to a chronic illness and left him forever.

Some said it had been luck that Hisana had managed to entrance Byakuya, some said it had been love, some said it was out of Byakuya's pity, some said it was Hisana's witchcraft. Rukia was inclined to believe that it was a mixture of the former two, certainly fate had brought them together but there must have been something in her sister that had attracted her Nii-sama. From what she had learned, Hisana had been a very gentle and softspoken woman, something Rukia thought was the complete opposite of herself.

And her Nii-sama continued to keep to himself after Hisana's death. He was never found in any female's company, save for mealtimes with Rukia, and never seemed to want to remarry. He kept a private shrine for Hisana and was seen frequenting it on occasions.

And on top of all his other perfections, Rukia admired her Nii-sama for his love of her sister. It was difficult to believe that a noble like him could even fall for a commoner, let alone keep his faithfulness to her even in death.

But at the same time, Rukia could not help feeling sad for him. At times, as much as it might sound like betrayal, she wished that her sister's hold on him had _not_ been so strong… just so her Nii-sama could let go and find another partner for himself. Life as Kuchiki Byakuya seemed to Rukia as a very solitary one, full of nothing but monotonous routines, forever designed to be predictable and lonely. Rukia knew her sister probably would have wanted the best for him.

"The Heavenly Squads have daily tasks that I must see to. It is only proper that I focus on my responsibilities first." Byakuya's answer was a cold retort.

"Always the same reason, Byakuya-sama." Shou smiled, and Rukia almost found herself nodding together with the Elder but she caught herself in time. "This time however, I have directly spoken to the Commander General Yamamoto myself and he has agreed to lighten the duties to your squad."

'_Oh wow. The Elder is serious_,' Rukia thought.

"From now on… you will come to _Miai_ twice a week, at any of your chosen time." Shou smiled. "I daresay you will find the women… _irresistible_."

"I highly _doubt_ it." Byakuya replied coldly, but Rukia knew he could not reject otherwise.

"And now…" Rukia felt herself stiffen as Shou turned to her. "_Rukia_."

"H-Hai, Shou-sama?" Rukia bowed her head, her heart pounding fast. Why did all these concern her? The wedding would be her Nii-sama's business, not hers! Maybe she really should have left when she could…

"Your _Miai_ will also commence this week."

Rukia's head shot up in shock. "B-But-"

"Yes, Rukia?" The Elder smiled.

"I…" Rukia bowed her head." I apologize for saying so, but may I ask why? The Kuchiki heirs, certainly-"

The smile on the Elder's lips only widened. "Rukia, the Kuchiki clan is the highest noble family in Soul Society, and you are one of its members. Therefore, whoever who marries you… marries into the Kuchiki family."

Rukia gasped, as her eyes widened. A random image of Ichigo shrieking '_No way am I becoming Kuchiki Ichigo!_' suddenly popped into her mind.

"Thus, the child that you bear will also carry the name of Kuchiki. Of course, I would prefer to not put you into this situation." Shou gave Rukia another smile. "But that will be the case… should Byakuya-sama fail in this matter."

At this, Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

In that instant, Rukia understood. _This crafty old man_. The Elders were apparently playing a corner game now. Byakuya had been taking too long to remarry, and they had grown impatient. And to force him into choosing another mate, they decided to drag her into it, in the hopes of forcing Byakuya to remarry to spare her.

_ What makes them think it will work?_

Her Nii-sama might just close one eye, throw her to an unknown man and be done with it.

Shou's voice brought Rukia back to reality. "You might not have known this but Genji Hiruzen, a fine young nobleman from the Genji clan had expressed interest in you for a while now."

Rukia's eyes widened. _Genji… who_?

"Byakuya has rejected Hiruzen's requests for chaperoned appointments with you, on the grounds that you were then very busy with Shinigami duties." At this statement, Rukia turned to her Nii-sama in surprise but he was not looking at her. Her Nii-sama had been rejecting people asking for appointments with her? And he did _not_ tell her?

The Elder continued. "That, I had agreed with in the past but now that you have been properly established as a vice captain in your division, I believe you might want to give these appointments some thought. Hiruzen recently requested for a chaperoned meeting with you again."

Rukia's mind flew into a panic. Chaperoned meeting? _Miai_?

Shou smiled in satisfaction. "We have decided that you will meet him in two days' time."

* * *

"Your first _Miai _will be in three days' time, Byakuya-sama. One day after Rukia's." The old man walked up to the taller man, who was now looking out over the garden with a cold expression. It was after the meeting, and all the Kuchiki clan members had departed for their respective mansions. Even Rukia had been dismissed back to her bedroom.

"Elder Shou, let us not not pretend what your motives really are. You are trying to manipulate my marital status, by putting Rukia's into risk."

The old man laughed and raised his wrinkled hands. "Does an Elder look capable of such a thing?"

Byakuya turned to look at the old man, his expression unfazed. "A _Kuchiki _Elder is very well capable of such a thing."

"Well, let us say that I certainly hope for a favourable result from yours, more than hers. But… it is a ripe time for Rukia to get to know some potential suitors, do you not think?"

"_No_." The answer was as abrupt as it was cold.

"Why not, Byakuya-sama? Do you feel that she is not ready for that to happen?" Shou approached Byakuya slightly. "Or perhaps, do you feel that _you_ are not ready for that to happen?"

Byakuya turned around sharply, his grey eyes momentarily flashing in anger. "Your words are nothing but offense to me today, Elder Shou."

"Forgive me, Byakuya-sama, they do not bear such intention in the slightest. But if I may so ask… how long do you plan to keep Rukia by your side?"

"And what do you mean by that?"

Shou smiled. "What I mean is, protectiveness is not a bad thing. But if it starts to extend too much, it can be cause for trouble. How long do you wish to keep her here in the Kuchiki mansion? Ten more years? Twenty? A few more decades? Rukia is a full-grown woman now, and she needs her own life."

"She _has_ her own life." Byakuya looked at the old man. "Are you now implying that I am mistreating my sister?"

"No, of course not." The old man bowed his head, but still remained smiling. "_I just wonder what the reasons might be_…"

* * *

It was difficult to fall asleep tonight.

Rukia watched the moonlight filter in through the window, forming a silver pool near her bed. It was very late now, but she could not even close her eyes. The events that had transpired today had been too much to take in at one time, and as they replayed themselves back in her mind now, sleep easily eluded Rukia.

Was she really going to get married before the coming spring ended?

Who was this Genji Hiruzen? Why did he keep asking for her?

And… _Nii-sama_.

Nii-sama. He had been turning down appointments from _suitors_ for her. While the idea of having actual suitors come looking for her was very surprising, Rukia was even more shocked that Nii-sama had had knowledge of these matters for some time, took them into his own hands and kept them a secret from her.

Why had he done so?

Rukia sighed softly in her bedroom as she continued observing the pool of moonlight. Did he think she was too immature for such matters? Did he perhaps want her to focus on her vice captaincy and not delve into relationships for now? Or perhaps… he thought she would _embarrass _the Kuchiki clan if she went out on one of those appointments?

_The last possibility was most probable._ Rukia huffed as she turned over in her bed. Yes, she was clumsy sometimes and would most probably drop a cup of tea on her companion's head if she went out with some stranger. But still, she deserved information on that aspect of her life (even if she cared little for it), because it concerned her own affairs! She wasn't a child anymore, and he couldn't keep keeping things from her.

Rukia threw the blankets away as she got up in bed, hugging the Chappy toy Captain Ukitake had given her for her last birthday. As she stared down at the furry toy, her eyes fell.

She apparently was still a child… and Nii-sama probably wasn't the only one who thought so.

'_Stop it, stop it! Don't you go bringing yourself down like that again, Kuchiki Rukia!_' Rukia shook her head furiously like a dog clearing flies from its ears. '_You have just been through a tiring day, so your mind is starting to mess up again!_' The petite Shinigami nodded to herself.

'_Some night air and some tea will make you sleepy again… so off I go_.'

Standing up and throwing an extra robe over her sleeping yukata, Rukia slid her bedroom door open and started to make her way to the kitchen.

But when she finally turned the corner around the walkway, Rukia gasped softly as she caught sight of the tall figure standing near the gardens. The faint _reiatsu_ was unmistakeable, the figure was unmistakeable, and so was his habit of nighttime walks.

Rukia wondered if she should turn back, her Nii-sama did not seem to realize her presence yet, though Rukia doubted that Captain-level Shinigamis could not sense spiritual presences even as small as hers. On the other hand, the kitchen was not too far away from here.

And as she stood there in her small dilemma, she heard his deep voice.

"You should be resting… _Rukia_."

Rukia's eyes widened and she hurriedly looked up to see her Nii-sama turn toward her, his face expressionless. He was dressed in his sleeping robes, a black robe over them.

"Oh… hai, Nii-sama!" Rukia hurriedly took several steps forward and bowed down. After decades, this particular formality had become quite a habit for her. "I was finding it rather difficult to fall asleep so I came out here for a while, Nii-sama."

When Rukia looked up, Byakuya was looking out over the _sakura _gardens once again. "Today has been an eventful day. You should be resting."

In other words, he was indirectly dismissing her back to her chambers.

Rukia bowed again. "H-Hai, Nii-sama." She started to turn around but then stopped, and bit her lip hesitantly. There was something she really wanted to ask him ever since the meeting ended but then there was the lack of courage that came with asking her imposing Nii-sama a straightforward question.

And as usual, her uneasiness did not go undetected.

"What is it, Rukia?"

"Ah…. I…" Rukia paused, wondering how to phrase her question. "Nii-sama… why did you reject the appointments?" More crucial to Rukia was the reason _why_ he chose to keep it from her, but she kept that question to herself, deeming it too rude.

Byakuya did not turn back to her, as his eyes gazed out over the trees. After a few seconds of purposeful silence while Rukia wondered if her Nii-sama was ever going to answer, he finally spoke, "It was as I said during the meeting. I did not believe you were prepared for such commitments yet."

_ But why did you not tell me about them? _Keeping more questions in check, Rukia only nodded in silence.

Byakuya started to turn to her, and Rukia knew he was going to ask her to go back to her room. After decades, she had learnt to read the signs well.

The curiosity surged up to her at the last second. "If I may know why Nii-sama chose to keep the knowledge of those appointments from me?"

For a moment, something flickered through Byakuya's calm expression and Rukia knew that her sudden question had surprised him. She immediately hoped that she had not angered him this late in the night.

"Again, I did not believe you were ready for these matters, it is best for you to concentrate on your division responsibilities. Or perhaps you feel that my doing so had robbed you off your social leisure?"

Rukia felt the air temperature drop with Byakuya's icy words and she hurriedly looked up. "N-No! I mean… Nii-sama's actions are very justified. I… was just curious, I apologize for asking too much, Nii-sama."

"Return to your room, Rukia. It is late." This time, it was a direct order of dismissal, that she was keeping him from his night walk.

"Hai, Nii-sama. Please do not stay up too late." Rukia bowed. "Good night."

She turned away respectfully and started to walk back to her bedroom, berating herself all the way. _Kuchiki Rukia, you fool! When you don't disappoint him, you make him angry! _

It was going to be difficult to fall asleep tonight.

* * *

Byakuya looked up at the _sakura_ trees, fragile branches moving with every single night breeze that ruffled the leaves. He could just make out the small _reiatsu_ of Rukia as she made it safely back to her bedroom on the other side of the mansion.

Byakuya was more than a little offended that Rukia had dared question his actions in putting off appointments with her potential male suitors. It was true that he had kept them from her knowledge, but he saw little need for her to be involved in those matters.

Rukia had been getting a little braver ever since her appointment as a Fukutaichou. It was a subtle transition but Byakuya detected it nevertheless, by the way she walked straighter now and with an increasing air of confidence. She still shrank in his immediate presence, but on certain occasions she sometimes could look him in the eye when conversing. She must not have known that the audacity to hold the gaze of the Kuchiki head could be a symbol of disrespect.

And while these changes were disconcerting (or even offensive at times), Byakuya also found them oddly… _refreshing_. There weren't many a day that someone dared to offend him, let alone someone who was not even aware that she was doing so. It was perhaps this carefree nature of Rukia that drew people immediately to her.

It was what drew… _males _to her.

Rukia had been particularly popular with the other Shinigamis, especially following her death sentence orchestrated by Sosuke Aizen. It was not an incident Byakuya was likely to forget, especially since he had almost committed a grave mistake that would have caused the loss of one of his most important family members.

Everyone had remarked that she had been so very brave then, even at the possible end of her life, and Byakuya could not have agreed more. They remarked more so on her spirit and courage, when she fought the Espada Aaroniero and defeated it, almost at the expense of her own life.

And then the request letters started showing up at the Kuchiki mansion. Kazumasa had shown them all to Byakuya, letters from male nobles requesting a chaperoned meeting with Kuchiki Rukia complete with three or four lines filled with compliments for her beauty, wit and courage.

Byakuya had all these letters destroyed, on accounts that Rukia was busy with her division duties. He was right in doing so, wasn't he? She was busy with work, and would not have time for these social meetings.

_It is a ripe time for Rukia to get to know some potential suitors, do you not think?_

_No_.

She wasn't ready, Byakuya was sure of it. She did not possess any experience of romantic relationship with any man, even though her bond with Kurosaki Ichigo was very fishy. At least Byakuya thought she didn't… because if she did, one man would be dead by now.

_How long do you plan to keep Rukia by your side? Rukia is a full-grown woman now, and she needs her own life. I just wonder what the reasons might be…_

There weren't any reasons, were they? He was just keeping her safe and free from hurt... as per his promise to Hisana on her deathbed.

_Do you feel that she is not ready? Or perhaps, do you feel that _you_ are not ready?_

Byakuya put his hand to his face, as he closed his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

Two days passed, with the seeming speed of lightnings. And on the second evening, Rukia found herself being fussed over by the maids in the Kuchiki household after returning home from her division duties.

"I really… don't think I need the face powder…" Rukia trailed off, ducking a maid who was about to put the beauty substance on her face.

"But… it's your first appointment, Rukia-sama!" The maid smiled, as she held up the brush and pot of white powder. "You will look absolutely beautiful!"

Beautiful was the _last_ thing Rukia wanted to look right now. She wanted to look _asleep_, curled up in her bed at the moment. She had arrived home from a tiring but fulfilling day at her division and right now, a cup of hot tea and some blankets sounded like a very warm invitation.

_Maybe Nii-sama really was right about these sort of things. They just don't fit me…_

"And how about this?" The maid held up something in front of Rukia. The petite Shinigami blanched at the sight of the pink _kimono_ with glittery painted flowers. It was beautiful, and most certainly very expensive. It also looked like the _last_ thing she wanted to be wearing.

"I think I will just go with another-"

"But you will look so beautiful in this!" The maids started protesting. Rukia started to back away so she gently hit the bedroom door, and then her hands secretly slid the door open.

"I will be back, I need a drink!" Ignoring the protests of her maids, Rukia ducked out of her room and… almost _banged_ into her Nii-sama.

"NII-SAMA!"

Byakuya stared down at her with his usual calm expression.

"Rukia-sama, you really must wear-" The maids, who had followed Rukia, immediately quieted down as they caught sight of Byakuya outside the bedroom.

Byakuya looked at the _kimono_, before turning back to Rukia. "You may wear as you desire for the appointment," he spoke in his deep voice.

Rukia's eyes lit up happily. It was very rare that her Nii-sama allowed her to do as she pleased, and she really did not want to don on an extravagant _kimono _for the "date". Rukia thought her Shinigami robes would be very nice and comfortable, and she could easily give her date the excuse that she had just gotten off work.

"_She will not_."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly at the ancient voice, and Rukia turned in surprise at Elder Shou who now stepped toward them.

"Elder Shou." Rukia hurriedly bowed.

"Genji Hiruzen has long requested for these appointments. It is crucial for a noble lady to present herself in the best manner possible, and that includes your attire." The old man looked at Rukia. "Your work robes will not do."

"Will they _not_?" Byakuya's voice was deep. "She has just returned from work."

Rukia felt herself deflate in size, as she watched the two nobles initiate a battle of words. Slowly, she raised her hand in timid fashion. "Er… if I may wear my usual _kimono_ then, the ones I wear around the mansion? I really do feel more comfortable in them."

At least she ran a lower chance of tripping in them, and their patterns weren't very eye-catching. Rukia shuddered again as her mind flashed back to the expensive pink _kimono_.

"Very well. We will save the elaborate _kimonos _for larger occasions, perhaps a _wedding_." The Elder replied, his last tone stressed on the word 'wedding'.

Rukia hurriedly bowed as the Elder walked off. She turned to look at her Nii-sama, but he had already strode off in the opposite direction without another word, his Captain _haori_ billowing behind him.

* * *

"Rukia, are you ready?" Elder Shou's voice was heard right outside the bedroom door. "Genji Hiruzen is waiting out in the guest hall."

"Err… y-yes!" Rukia replied as she struggled to remove the purple flower from her hair. She had managed to talk the maids into not putting make-up on her face, but they had compromised by placing a single flower hairpin in her hair. After dismissing them from her chamber, Rukia was now trying to dislodge the odd thing from her head.

"YES!" Rukia almost cheered as she felt the hairpin come loose in her hair.

"What?" Elder Shou asked outside her room.

"N-Nothing! I'm coming, sorry for the delay!" Rukia placed the hairpin back onto the table and hurried to the door, almost falling flat on her face as she tripped on her robes. She pushed back the door and bowed slightly. "I am sorry for the delay."

Rukia turned up her head to look at Elder Shou who was now looking a little grumpy, and felt her mouth drop open. It wasn't because of the sight of the old man, but because of _who_ was standing behind him.

Rukia stared in awe at the dark blue robes that were worn over white inner ones, fastened at the front with a beautiful layered golden clasp. The single accessory was perfect in the purposefully plain but expensive clothing, and was tasteful and equally elegant. His build easily carried off the look, and his pale skin was light against the darker fabric. She had never seen him like this before, after all he had only worn white and black robes inside the mansion, especially during his nighttime walks. Rukia's eyes traveled upward to where his black hair fell over his grey eyes, his features handsome as ever.

"A…" Rukia opened her mouth, but no sound left her lips. She wanted to address him Nii-sama as always, but her voice was not obeying her well.

"Rukia, you very well know that your meeting with Genji Hiruzen requires a chaperone. And…" Shou shot an almost angry look at Byakuya, who wore an emotionless expression on his handsome face. "… Byakuya-sama gave the consent for you to go on these appointments on the condition…"

"… that _he_ be your chaperone."

* * *

**Yep, so he makes sure that he chaperones her instead. XD XD I love writing this chapter because there was so much to write... the surprising fact that Byakuya has stopped "dates" for both himself and Rukia all these while... I also loved writing the conflict between the Kuchiki Elder (I think the old man Shou character is starting to grow on me) and Byakuya himself, with Rukia trapped in the middle. And now, Nii-sama is going to follow Rukia on her first "date". XD XD**

**Well, I hope this chapter was nice enough an update for you.  
**

**Please do review this chapter for me, and give me any feedback/constructive criticism/feelings/predictions/anything. It helps motivate me, and see what readers have to say. :) Thank you. :)  
**


End file.
